


When the Party's Over

by unpheenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Force Bond (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brat Anakin Skywalker, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Slow Burn, Suitless Darth Vader, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Vaderwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpheenix/pseuds/unpheenix
Summary: Darth Vader has been captured. Despite his crimes against the galaxy, the Council sees good in him. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is tasked with leading Vader back to the light and teaching him the ways of the Jedi. Obi-Wan is suspicious of the young Sith and questions his motives, soon finding himself entangled in Vader's web of lies, a plot he never wanted to be part of.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 91
Kudos: 294





	1. Congratulations, it's a Sith!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an attempt to get myself out of a funk. I've decided to share it with you all. Hope you guys enjoy!

Obi-Wan stood rigidly, his shoulders rolled back and his hands folded neatly in front of him as he waited for the elevator to reach the top floor of the Jedi Temple. It was the early hours of morning, and while Coruscant never truly slept, life seemed muffled and desaturated, like the grey blue hue of the sky or the smog that surrounded the temple spires. Obi-Wan rubbed his face, attempting to scrub the sleep from his eyes as he recalled the comm Master Windu sent him only an hour before.

 _"Master Kenobi, you are needed in the Council Chambers."_ The dark master had said.

When Obi-Wan petulantly asked why, forcing himself to rise from his meager bedding, Master Windu only scoffed.

_"You will know when you get there, Kenobi."_

Obi-Wan licked his teeth and gums, sneering at the taste. He hadn't had time to wash his mouth. He just barely got himself presentable, dressed in his layers of cream colored tunics, dark boots and cloak thrown on much like an afterthought. His hair was askew, patted down after a quick once over in the fresher mirror, but he hadn't bothered to trim his beard or comb the tufts of ginger back properly. A quiet show of rebellion, perhaps, but it could mostly be attributed to being woken up in the Force forsaken hours of the morning. 

The elevator jerked to a halt, then dinged before the door slid open with a squeaky hiss. Obi-Wan stepped off and made his way to the Council Chamber. He paused before the grand doors, his hand outstretched to the control panel when he felt- _something_ \- in the Force. Obi-Wan furrowed his brows. He had felt the something before, but couldn't place exactly when and where. Perhaps in the heat of battle while the clones screamed in agony, or in the sweaty air of a seedy nightclub while searching for information. It's Force signature felt muffled, like everything else that morning, and yet it still screamed with the potency of life and power. Beyond the door was the vague presence of Master Windu and Master Yoda as well, and the something which seemed to move about irritably. Obi-Wan opened the door, not sure what to expect.

Standing near the far side of the council chamber, eclipsed by the light leaking in from one of the many tall windows, was the lanky form of a familiar Sith lord. His golden curls were like a halo around his head, painting him like a god of the Old Republic. Obi-Wan immediately tensed and his hand instinctually dropping to the saber on his hip. The Sith was looking out the window, his signature twisting in the Force as he turned to see the intruder. Obi-Wan's eyes swept up and down his form, settling on the Force inhibitor cuffs around his wrists and the empty lightsaber clip on his belt.

This Sith was no other than the elusive Darth Vader. He stood before Obi-Wan, dressed in his stark white tunics, the red cloak he wore draped delicately over his broad shoulders. His eyes burned like a pair of binary suns, and shown with a hunger for violence Obi-Wan had felt only once, a long time ago, in the reactor room of the Naboo Royal Palace. He shuddered, averting his gaze then to see Master Windu and Master Yoda, the two standing upon his arrival. Obi-Wan could feel Vader's eyes on him, ignoring them as he bowed a greeting to the other Jedi.

"Masters," He said tentatively, "When you summoned me, this was not quite what I anticipated."

Master Windu sighed, and Obi-Wan could see the bulging vein at the top of his smooth scalp, "Take a seat, Master Kenobi." The dark master then looked to the Sith, his mouth twisting into a sneer, "You too, Vader."

Obi-Wan obeyed without fuss, taking his usual seat. Vader was much less agreeable, stalking about the room and taking the seat furthest from them, his eyes darting between the three Jedi. He was no doubt calculating his chances of defeating them, a task Obi-Wan knew wouldn't be difficult for someone of his skill. Even with his power in the force being blurred by the inhibitors he would be a formidable opponent. Obi-Wan shifted in his chair, sprawling himself out and resting his foot on the opposite knee. Vader's eyes fell on him again, taking him in. Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin, offering him a wink. To his surprise and pleasure, the young Sith flinched in the Force, whatever emotion that could bleed through his Force inhibitors shown pink with confusion and embarrassment. 

"I suggest you refrain from your usual tactics, Master Kenobi." Windu shot at him, "At least until you hear what we have to say."

Obi-Wan arched his brow, "By all means, Master, do not keep me waiting. I'm desperate to know what this is all about."

"Captured on Bandomeer, young Vader was." Master Yoda said then, "Alone, he was, without his usual escort."

Obi-Wan stared at him, glancing to Vader who was pointedly not looking at them, "So?"

Master Windu gave a long suffering sigh, "He surrendered to us willingly. Allowed us to put him in shackles and bring him back to Coruscant. The Council deliberated his fate before bringing you here."

Obi-Wan blinked at him, "So you did not inform the Senate that he has been captured?"

Vader snorted then, drawing the attention of the Jedi masters. The young Sith looked down, pulling his hands into the sleeves of his robes and gripping the fabric. Obi-Wan was struck by how this deadly little thing could appear so innocent and juvenile in such a small moment. 

"The Senate should already know. Or have you forgotten that my Master controls the Senate?" The young man asked, tilting his head to the side.

Master Windu pressed his lips together, "If your Master truly was in control of the Senate, the Jedi would have already arrested him."

"Your hubris will be the death of you, Master Jedi." Vader teased.

"Enough, this is." Master Yoda croaked, "Master Kenobi, a task we have for you."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Of course, Master Yoda, whatever you need."

"Tainted by dark side, young Vader is. Court him back to the light, your task will be."

Obi-Wan arched his brow, looking back to Vader who averted his gaze, "You want me to seduce him?" He asked flatly.

Vader flustered at that, a blush creeping across his cheeks, and he whipped his head back around to look at him in shock. Obi-Wan smiled to him innocently, combing his fingers through his hair and dropping his gaze. No doubt Vader was familiar with the pleasures of the body, as the young Sith's signature warped from embarrassment to desire, red like the finest Correlian wine.

"We did not say to seduce him." Master Windu managed to strangle out, "Your only direction is to bring him back to the light. How you do that is completely up to you."

Obi-Wan returned his attention to the other Jedi, glancing to Master Yoda, "And you- approve of this, Master?"

Master Yoda nodded, "Your skills as a negotiator, crucial they will be. To pull young Vader back to the light, a great service to the galaxy this is, yes." 

"Then I will do what I must." Obi-Wan said, standing, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"You are to be his mentor in the Jedi ways. Treat him like you would any other student." Master Windu sniped, his dark eyes watching him with a sense of unease.

Obi-Wan bristled at Master Windu's blatant distrust and obvious jab at him for not taking a padawan, but nodded nonetheless, "Understood, Masters." He offered them a polite bow before turning his attention back to Vader, "Come along then."

Vader pressed his lips together, eyeing him defiantly, "No." 

Obi-Wan raised his brows, tilting his head to the side. Vader met his gaze, and Obi-Wan could see the fire which blazed behind them. He sensed then that Vader was used to getting his way, that he preferred to challenge authority rather than submit to it. How curious, then, that the young Sith had surrendered to the Jedi without any sort of fight. Obi-Wan's lip twitched.

"Very well."

Without looking back or acknowledging the young Sith any further, he left the Council Chambers and made his way back to the elevator. Unsurprisingly, he heard the door hiss open and Vader stumbling after him in a panic. 

"You were just going to leave me there?" Vader asked, startled.

Obi-Wan glanced to him, "I can't make you do anything you don't want to, pet." 

"Pet?" Vader spat, "I'm not a pet." 

"I will not be addressing you by your Force damned Sith name." Obi-Wan said frankly.

Vader frowned at him, "Don't call me pet." 

The elevator dinged and the doors squeaked open, Obi-Wan stepping inside and turning to face Vader, looking to him expectantly. Vader chewed at his lip before following suit, the doors hissing slowly shut behind him as he stood uncomfortably at Obi-Wan's side.

"How about darling?" Obi-Wan asked, watching the floor numbers slowly descend as they returned to the communal level of the Jedi temple.

"No."

"Sweetheart?"

"Absolutely not."

"Dear one?" 

Vader hesitated and Obi-Wan glanced to him again, taking in the press of the young mans lips and the tense line of his shoulders.

"Dear one it is, then. I suppose you'll have to be with me at all times. I'll put in for a room change, so that you'll have your own space and I will have mine." Obi-Wan said as the elevator slowed to a stop.

"Is that not dangerous?" Vader asked, trailing after him as Obi-Wan made his way to the temple keepers.

"Would you rather share a bed with me?" 

Vader sputtered and Obi-Wan smiled pleasantly, "I'm only looking out for your comfort, dear one. If you'd like to sleep with me-"

"No!" Vader snapped, that familiar blush creeping across his face again, "I want my own bed."

"Then I will put in for a room change." Obi-wan said, stopping in front of the stairs which led to the temples foyer where they were bathed in a golden sunrise. Without pretense, he reached out and gently ruffled Vader's hair.

The Sith froze in place, a confused noise escaping from the back of his throat.

"There, that's not so difficult is it?" Obi-Wan said, "We'll negotiate the terms of our arrangement after we get settled, hm?"

Vader nodded dumbly, leaning in to Obi-Wan's touch when he tried to take it away. Obi-Wan smiled. Perhaps this would be easier than he thought.

###

It turned out Obi-Wan had been right. He and his young ward had been together for about a week, and while they didn't always get along, they had reached some sort of accord. Vader stalked about their quarters now, still dressed in his perfectly white tunics and shiny black boots. He had a leather glove that covered his mechanical arm and a scar which cut from his brow to his cheek. Both were signs of the Sith's lust for violence, displays of his power and will to survive. Obi-Wan was sat near the window of their quarters, attempting to meditate despite the maelstrom of Vader's emotions. Even with the inhibitor cuffs, Vader's presence in the Force was palpable. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and watched with interest as the young Sith floated things around the apartment. Vader's brows were furrowed in careful concentration as he lifted a cup off the coffee table. Sure, it took more effort, but the fact that Vader could still use the Force was intriguing none the less.

"I find it hard to believe you surrendered so easily, dear one." Obi-Wan eventually commented, stretching his arms and legs before leaving his place by the window sill.

Vader startled, dropping the cup he had been floating, flinching when it broke on the tile floor. It was as if he had forgotten Obi-Wan were even there, too absorbed in exacting his control on the force.

Obi-Wan arched his brow at him, "You should clean that up." He said simply, going to make himself a cup of tea.

Vader was obviously annoyed by Obi-Wan's flippancy, but followed him into the kitchen nonetheless, finding the broom and dustpan kept in the closet and going back to clean up his mess. Obi-Wan had already figured out much of Vader's personality. He liked rules. He liked order. He liked it when answers were clear and without any convoluted nonsense. Obi-Wan was certain Vader probably had a stroke every time he heard Master Yoda speak. What Vader liked most of all, though, was attention. So Obi-Wan gave him his attention as much as possible, made the young man feel wanted in their shared space. At first, Vader didn't know how to act about it. Now he couldn't get enough of it, quickly becoming needy and compulsive. Possessive. 

After cleaning up, Vader followed Obi-Wan back to the sofa and hovered around him until Obi-Wan gave him an exasperated look.

"You can sit." He said and Vader did, being sure to press himself as far away from Obi-Wan as possible.

Obi-Wan watched him, "Why did you surrender?" he asked, sipping his tea and frowning. Too hot.

"I was outnumbered." Vader answered immediately- confidently- as though he had rehearsed it.

"Come now, dear one, that has hardly ever stopped you before." Obi-Wan mused, "You must have an ulterior motive."

Vader paused, "So what if I do?" He asked carefully, "Will you kill me?"

"My instructions were not to kill you, pet." Obi-Wan said, blowing on his tea and trying again.

Vader's mouth twisted and his signature turned green with distaste, "I told you not to call me that."

Obi-Wan waved his hand, "Sorry- It's quite a bad habit of mine, isn't it?"

Vader nodded in agreement, pulling his arms back into the sleeves of his tunic and gripping at the fabric. He sunk back into the sofa and chewed on the collar of his shirt. Obi-Wan frowned at him, yanking the shirt from his teeth.

"And that's quite a bad habit of yours, dear one."

Vader pouted, "I can't help it. I'm not allowed to do anything."

Obi-Wan watched him, "I've allowed you to do many things. You're allowed to go to the gardens and meditate, you're allowed to go to the Archives, I've even allowed you to tinker with the droids."

"Can't you let me practice with a saber, then? I promise to be good." Vader whined, resorting to begging Obi-Wan with his eyes.

"Absolutely not." Obi-Wan said though it hurt him to do so, the young man begged quite nicely after all, "Too dangerous."

"But-" 

Obi-Wan reached his hand out to him and caught Vader's chin, squeezing his jaw; "No." 

Vader held perfectly still when Obi-Wan touched him, his golden eyes flickering down to the hand. For a moment, Obi-Wan thought the Sith would bite him, though Vader made no move to do so.

Obi-Wan watched him, moving his hand now to gently cup his cheek, "If you want me to give you a saber, you will have to give me something in return."

"What is it?" Vader asked, his voice sounding almost hoarse. He was unintentionally leaning into Obi-Wan's touch yet again, starved for the gentle affection.

"I want you to tell me your name."

Vader frowned, "You know my name, it's Darth-"

"No, dear one." Obi-Wan said, "Your given name. The one given to you at birth." 

Vader frowned at him, "I can't do that."

"Then you don't get a saber." Obi-Wan said, removing his touch and sipping his tea.

Vader groaned, sprawling out and kicking his legs, "You're so mean, Jedi." 

Obi-Wan hummed, "My name is Obi-Wan, dearest, address me as such."

Vader made a disgusted sound. Obi-Wan found himself smiling yet again.


	2. I've Got a Bad Feeling About This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep beep, chapter delivery! I hope you guys enjoy!

"How goes your- er- special assignment, General?"

Obi-Wan looked up from the burger he was about to stuff into his mouth, the grease and condiments oozing out over his fingers. His commander, CC-2224, or Cody as he preferred to be called, was sat across from him with a plate of fries which he picked at sparingly. Cody was quite possibly the only clone who preferred ration bars and whatever nutritional mush they served in the mess halls over actual food. _It's just too much,_ Cody had told him once, _I don't understand how sentients can eat it without their insides getting clogged._

Obi-Wan took a bite of his food, dipping his head when some of it dripped down his beard. He could feel Cody grimacing in his seat and forced himself not to grin as he pondered the commanders question. His assignment wasn't necessarily classified information, but one could never be too careful when out in the open. Dex's Diner wasn't a very savory establishment, after all, and the Sith lord he currently kept locked up in his room might turn a few too many curious heads.

"It goes well." He says finally, grabbing himself a napkin and wiping his face, "He's young, Cody, barely has his act together better than any other shiny."

Cody chuckled, gingerly taking up one of his fries and popping it into his mouth, "That's surprising, isn't it? I heard from General Vos that he single handedly took an entire squadron."

"He's certainly one hell of a pilot." Obi-Wan murmured.

He knew of the scars Darth Vader left in the vacuum of space. Squadrons, fleets, the Sith Lord could tear them to bits in his modified Ginivex-class starfighter. Obi-Wan would have found it impressive if it hadn't cost him so many good men. He took another bite of his food, lost in the memory of his first encounter with Darth Vader over Muunilest. He'd taken out half his fleet, forced him into the air, and had him chased all the way to Yavin IV. It had been a trap, of course, the Sith Assassin Ventress had been waiting for him and his men when he arrived. It had been a dark day for the Republic.

"Sir, your food will get cold if you don't eat it." 

Cody's voice was enough to pull him from his reverie, and he shook his head, forcing himself back into the moment.

"Apologies, Cody. I seem to have lost my appetite."

The commander seemed relieved, "No hard feelings, General. I'm sure if you box it up, someone in the barracks will eat it." 

After paying their tab they returned to the Jedi Temple. It was late afternoon, not quite evening, and traffic was thick as the citizens of Coruscant got out of work. Obi-Wan often wondered what it would be like, living such a simple life almost entire removed from the war effort. He remembered Senator Organa had said something about a Clone Rights bill being passed around his circles. It gave him hope that when the war was over, his men would be able to experience civilian life like all other sentients did. Not that Jedi were given the same grace. Jedi would serve the will of the Force and the Republic for as long as their lives allowed it.

"You're drifting again, sir."

Obi-Wan blinked and scrubbed at his face, "I've been thinking too much lately. I don't mean to be so- ah- pensive."

Cody shook his head, putting his arm over Obi-Wan's shoulder and offering him a sharp grin, "Would you like some help taking your mind off things?"

Obi-Wan grinned back, leaning into Cody's side and shaking his head, "How could I refuse such a generous offer, Commander? Your quarters or mine?"

"Mm, I think your rooms in the Temple will suffice. I want to see the look on your assignments face when you have company." 

Surely enough, when they returned to Obi-Wan's apartment, Vader had been waiting for him. He looked absolutely livid upon seeing Cody, especially when Obi-Wan guided the commander to his private quarters, instructing the young Sith not to disturb them until the morning. It had been worth seeing the way Vader's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes burning like molten lava, sparks of jealousy fizzling into the force even when the door hissed shut behind them.

They had been courteous of course, keeping their voices down, even when Obi-Wan took Cody all the way to the back of his throat. Luckily, Cody had never been too adventurous with his sexual endeavors. Their sex was vanilla- almost clinical- and the prep was never drawn out longer than it needed to be. Cody didn't like to be noisy either, save for the occasional grunt or moan. When Cody came he tensed all over before going limp, falling onto Obi-Wan's back and kissing the nape of his neck. Obi-Wan threw a warning at him through the force when he felt teeth, which Cody chuckled at. Obi-Wan let the clone wrap his arms around him, his thoughts turning slowly as the high began to fade. Soon, Cody was fast asleep, and Obi-Wan would follow him into the void of unconsciousness.

###

Cody left early the next day, only leaving a short note on Obi-Wan's comm regarding emergency deployment to Christophsis. Obi-Wan stretched himself out in the empty space on his bed and sighed heavily. He hated waking up alone, not that that was Cody's fault. While he was on babysitting duty, his men were risking their lives on the front, and war wasn't going to wait for him to wake up. He wanted to be back in the field as soon as possible. By the time he felt conscious enough to get out of bed he had nearly wasted the entire morning, sluggishly making his way to the fresher and cleaning himself up. Leggings, tunics, boots- brush teeth, comb hair, trim beard- the everyday morning routine of a certified Jedi Master.

When Obi-Wan finally left his room, he found Vader sitting on the sofa, two cups of tea sat on on the caf table. Obi-Wan arched his brow, coming around and taking his usual seat. Vader wasn't looking at him, and Obi-Wan couldn't feel him in the Force at all. After getting used to the constant noise of living with the Sith lord, the silence was deafening.

"Good morning, dear one." He said.

Vader shifted in his seat, pulling the sleeves of his tunic down over his hands and holding them between tight fists; "Good morning." the Sith greeted, his lilting voice unusually rigid.

Obi-Wan kept watching him, humming softly, "Are one of these cups for me, or did you make two for yourself?" He asked.

"That one is yours." Vader said, pointing to the cup nearest to Obi-Wan.

The Jedi nodded slowly, "I see. Thank you for making it." He took the cup then, still poking around in the Force, looking for cracks in Vader's shields only to come up empty. He took a sip of his tea and tried not to gag. It was bitter from having been steeped to long. At least his ward had tried.

Vader only retreated further into himself when Obi-Wan pried at him, almost to the point of being invisible. Obi-Wan took another sip of his bitter tea before clearing his throat and setting it down. He'd make an excuse about not drinking it later.

"Where is he?"

Obi-Wan blinked, turning to see Vader looking at him. His gilded eyes shown cold like a winter dawn and Obi-Wan couldn't help but shiver at the sight of them. He pulled at the layers of his robes, frowning.

"Where is who?"

"Him. The- The clone you brought back with you. Where is he." 

Obi-Wan raised his brows, "Commander Cody has been redeployed."

At this revelation Vader physically relaxed, his shields softening though they hadn't been brought down completely, "You're not going with him?" The Sith asked curiously, resting his head on the back of the sofa, still staring at Obi-Wan as though he would disappear if he blinked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. I still have to keep an eyes on you." 

Vader frowned, "You say that like it's a bad thing." he murmured, "You don't enjoy my company?"

Obi-Wan parted his lips, then closed them, processing what Vader had said, "Are you... pouting?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

Vader frowned, but the force betrayed him as his signature turned pink and hot embarrassment trickled through the cracks in his shield. The young Sith's cheeks were flushed even as he shook his head, "Why would I be pouting?" He asked.

"Because I haven't given you any attention. Did you think I was ignoring you?" Obi-Wan asked, continuing to watch as Vader floundered.

"You told me not to bother you." Vader tried.

Obi-Wan seemed thoughtful, nodding his head before standing and taking his cup to the sink, dumping the lukewarm liquid down the drain; "Dear one, I am capable of many things, but entertaining you and myself at the same time is not one of them." 

Vader looked down, "That's not-"

"Isn't it?" Obi-Wan turned, watching Vader sink further into the couch and move to chew on the collar of his shirt.

"Don't."

Vader stopped immediately.

Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his temple in an attempt to ward off an oncoming headache, "Good. At least you've learned something."

Vader looked to him, seeming confused, "What?"

"Self control." He said simply, "That, or how to take orders when they're given to you."

"I know how to take orders." Vader said.

Obi-Wan arched his brow, "Do you?" he drummed his fingers on the countertop in their small kitchenette, about to turn away and make himself a fresh cup of tea.

Vader frowned at him, his eyes searching for a moment before he rose to his feet and strode into the kitchen. Obi-Wan arched his brow when he came, watching the younger man stop about an arms length away. Vader looked down at him, tilting his head expectantly. 

Obi-Wan hummed, reaching up and very lightly combing his fingers through Vader's golden curls. He smiled minutely when the younger man closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. Obi-Wan pulled his hand back and watched Vader's eyes flutter open. The Sith blinked at him slowly, looking for all the galaxies as though he wanted to grab Obi-Wan's hand and put it back on his hair. Instead, the Sith lowered his head slightly and looked to him through his lashes.

"I want to practice with a saber." The Sith said softly, "I wanted to ask you last night, but you were busy."

Obi-Wan hadn't expected that, taken slightly aback by Vader's demure request, "I told you, if you want to have a saber, then you must-"

"Please, _Master?_ " 

Obi-Wan froze.

"I've been so patient, _Master,_ " Vader begged prettily, "I won't ask again." 

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together and looked away. He had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin: Please ✨master✨  
> Obi-Wan: What am I going to do, say no?  
> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to scream with me about Star Wars, you can find me on Tumblr under the same username!


	3. You'd sell your soul for a pair of pretty eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturdays are update days apparently! Hope you all enjoy the chapter

It was well after curfew, well after the sun dipped below the horizon and night fell over Coruscant. When the other Jedi had turned in for the night save for the few nocturnal sentients that milled about the corridors and spoke soft, hushed voices. Obi-Wan took Vader from their shared apartment down to the training salles. He had rationalized it in his head before they left. If Master Windu and Master Yoda wanted him to teach Vader the Jedi philosophy, he had to teach him the Jedi approach to lightsaber combat too. It was just an excuse, of course. Since his conversation with Vader in the morning, his thoughts had been scrambled and incoherent. He could still hear Vader's soft voice caressing his thoughts, almost like the Sith had managed to pull a mind trick on him.

_That's impossible,_ he told himself, _Even with Vader's prowess in the Force, he would not have been able to push a suggestion past the inhibitors._

It was impossible. _It was terrifying._

Vader didn't say anything as he followed the Jedi through the darkened hallways, his gaze flitting about curiously. Obi-Wan had to grab his sleeve and pull him along numerous times, like the Sith was little more than an overgrown youngling getting distracted by the smallest thing. 

When they reached the training salle, Obi-Wan locked the doors behind them and the room slowly began to light up with their movement. Vader stayed by Obi-Wan's side, silently taking in the room and it's things. The training mat, the sabers on the wall, the tapestries.

"I'm assuming you know how this works?" Obi-Wan said to him, folding his arms across his chest and attempting to collect his thoughts for about the hundredth time that day.

Vader dropped his gaze to him, those golden eyes burning with the same intensity they always did. He didn't say anything though, leaving Obi-Wan's side and going to gingerly peruse the wall of sabers that had been calibrated for sparring.

"They're all the same." Obi-Wan said after a moment of Vader being indecisive, "All of them have been adjusted so that their blades do little more than burn and phase through solid objects."

"What good is a saber that doesn't cut?" Vader muttered, reaching for one of the hilts and pulling it off the wall, turning it over in his palm.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows, his eyes fluttering closed when he heard the force whispering softly to him. A chill settled in the air and the whispering became louder, more insistent. He felt compelled to see which saber the Sith chose, his feet moving on their own and freezing in place when he saw it. Like all Jedi who passed and became one with the force, Qui-Gon's saber had been donated to the temple in order to train the next generation. The saber that Vader happened to pick up had been Qui-Gon's, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel nauseous at the thought of his masters blade being wielded by the very enemy that had cut him down. He hadn't realized it was in this room, he wouldn't have chosen it if he knew.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

Vader was snapping at his face, trying to get his attention. Obi-Wan blinked, looking up to see the Sith's impatient face scowling at him.

"Where's your simulator." 

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows, gesturing vaguely with his hand; "Over there, do you want me to set it up?"

Vader arched his brow, seeming thoughtful for a moment before leaning suddenly into his space. Obi-Wan hadn't meant to flinch, but he did when the Sith crowded into him, curiously peering into his eyes. Obi-Wan frowned up at him, putting a hand on the younger man's chest and gently pushing him away. 

"What is it?" He asked.

Vader tilted his head, "Nothing." The young man said, tugging the sleeves of his tunic into his fists, "And no, I think I can manage. You just stand there and look pretty."

Obi-Wan blinked at him, but before he could rebut Vader was already moving, leaving him stupefied at the edge of the mat. 

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

After Vader set up the simulator, Obi-Wan moved to one of the balconies reserved for Masters to sit and watch the padawans as they preformed their katas. His mind supplied him with the memory of Master Windu condescendingly telling him to treat Anakin like his student, but he quickly shook it off. It did him no good to be bitter, though he did wonder what made the Council think he was qualified to train a Sith. Was it because he had killed a Sith before? When he was first knighted, they called him the _Sith Killer._ That was years ago, but the title still made him livid. He had never wanted to kill anyone, much less a Sith Lord-

Vader was flipping through the training files, pausing when he found the one he wanted before activating it and stripping off his tunics. Obi-Wan let his eyes track the young man's skilled hands and toned arms, his bare chest when the tunic was pulled open and tossed haphazardly towards the edge of the mat. He had been so engrossed in watching him that he didn't notice the simulator Vader had chosen until the bot activated a double bladed saber staff. It was as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head, and time slowed to a grinding halt as the young Sith bounced on his toes before activating Qui-Gon's saber rushing forward. 

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Obi-Wan had been tasked with creating this particular simulator. It was meant to teach other Jedi the best way to defend against users of the dark side. It had been the most painful thing Obi-Wan had ever committed himself to, beside having his master die in his arms, beside watching his body turn to ash in a funeral pyre. And now, he was reliving that pain, watching the younger man dance around the simulator with an ease Obi-Wan didn't have at his age. If only he had been fast enough, strong enough! If only he had been better! _If only-_

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

Vader finished the simulation with one fell swoop, slicing the bot in half and letting it's body fall to the ground. The Sith twirled the saber, seeming pleased and smug all at once. Obi-Wan felt like he would be sick, hopping down from the balcony and looking at the fell simulator. All he could see was the ghost of Darth Maul.

"What was it like, Jedi? When you killed him?" 

Obi-Wan paused, his eyes slowly tracking up to meet Vader's gaze. The Sith's face was a mask, perfectly smooth and without emotion, but Obi-Wan could see that he wanted a reaction. He wanted Obi-Wan to do something, _say_ something. Vader had planned this.

"You-" Obi-Wan started, taking a step back as his mind was filled with a sudden, foreboding sense of clarity, "How did you know about this? About the saber, about the holo?" he managed to bite out, righteous fury burning through his veins and making him see red.

Vader's mask almost immediately cracked and a grin spread eagerly across his face, "Who doesn't know it?" He asked giddily, "My master had been more disgusted by his former apprentices failure than your accomplishment, but he never stopped talking about it. I dare say he is _obsessed_ with you." 

Obi-Wan blinked, finding himself taking another step back. Vader took a step forward then- advancing on him- the training saber still drawn and while Obi-Wan knew it wouldn't cut him, the frightening image of Vader stalking him like prey was enough to make his blood run cold. He tried reciting the code. He tried to find balance in the force, but found it had slanted slick and oily, cold like the reactor room of Naboo's Royal Palace. Cold like the metallic gaze of Vader's eyes that seemed to blur into that of the red Zabrak, whose gnarled teeth and horns still visited his nightmares even now. 

Obi-Wan's back hit the hall and he pressed his lips together, his eyes bouncing from Vader to the training salle and how desperately he wanted to cry for help but couldn't find the words to speak. Vader crowded into him again, pressing him into the wall. Obi-Wan's heart felt like it might burst from his chest. 

Vader just watched him now, peering into Obi-Wan's eyes again as though searching for the answers to some long held secret, "You didn't answer my question." he said.

Obi-Wan exhaled sharply, taking in the overwhelming presence of Vader. He had never felt smaller, "Answer mine first." He said, his voice graciously steady.

Vader arched his brow, "You really are in no place to be making demands, Jedi."

"And you are?" Obi-Wan said, "What will you do if you kill me here, pet? There are hundreds of Jedi at this temple, you won't make it to the door." 

Vader's signature suddenly lurched and he grabbed Obi-Wan by the hair at the nape of his neck, yanking his head back and snarling, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he hissed.

"Let go of me."

Vader blinked, "What?"

Obi-Wan was staring up at the ceiling, eerily calm despite the storm of emotions raging within himself. He exuded nothing but his endless Jedi patience, "I said let go of me," his eyes dropped then, glinting and dangerous and wicked, "I won't play this game with you, _Vader_." 

The sith arched his brow, immediately letting him go, his eyes flashing with hurt. Obi-Wan sagged against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment before pushing himself up right. Vader stood perfectly still, not seeming to know what to do with himself.

"I thought you said you wouldn't call me that."

Obi-Wan barked an ugly laugh, "Oh! It's your name, isn't it?" He taunted, glancing to the saber Vader still gripped loosely in his hand, snatching it away from him and deactivating it. He moved to put it back in its place with the other sabers. 

Vader watched him, his childlike curiosity returning and saturating the force. Once Obi-Wan had placed Qui-Gon's saber back in its rightful place, he released a shaky sigh and covered his face with the palms of his hands. He shouldn't have brought Vader here. He should have known that the Sith lord had been scheming, planning to unbalance him and possibly strike him down. He had been blinded by Vader's pretty face, lured in to a false sense of security by his innocent facade. He should have known.

"You're much more resistant than I thought you'd be." 

Obi-Wan frowned into his hands, throwing the sith a hard look over his shoulder, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Vader tilted his head, "Your shields were down this morning, did you know? You left yourself wide open when you were poking at me."

A million thoughts raced through Obi-Wan's mind before settling on the horrific realization, "That's impossible." He said, "Your force inhibitors-"

"Are little more than a nuisance." Vader finished for him, flexing his hand, "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Absolutely not-"

**"Touch me."**

Obi-Wan felt his mind suddenly explode with static, his eyes crossing as he fought against Vader's sudden and powerful pull in the force. Against his will, he found himself moving, reaching out and gently placing a hand on Vader's cheek. The Sith leaned into his touch, seeming rather pleased.

"How are you able to do that?" Obi-Wan strangled out, using every vessel of strength he had to pull his hand away and step back, throwing up his shields and sealing himself into the equivalent of an airlock in the force.

Vader's smile dropped and he pouted. Obi-Wan could still feel him poking at his shields and smacked him away in the force. The sith scoffed, pulling his signature back, "I have the highest midichlorian count of any known force user. My master says that with proper training, I could easily become the most powerful Sith of all time, surpassing even the likes of Darth Bane." 

Obi-Wan frowned, considering the implication of the Sith's words, "If you truly are that powerful, why do you serve him?"

"Why else? I still have more to learn, he hasn't taught me everything yet."

Obi-Wan scoffed, "And I doubt he ever will, treachery is the way of the sith, if he shares all his secrets with you then you will surpass him as he predicts, and kill him as I predict." 

Vader arched his brow, "You think I will kill him?"

"Or he will kill you first." Obi-Wan said, "I have no doubt that you are just a pawn in his game. A gambit. Once you've served your purpose he will rid himself of you." he closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts.

Vader tilted his head, "Perhaps that's why I'm here."

Obi-Wan arched his brow, "I beg your pardon?"

"You asked before if I had an ulterior motive," Vader said, his eyes reflecting the mania no doubt echoing in his soul, "Help me, Obi-Wan. Help me destroy him." 

Obi-Wan put his hands on Vader's chest and attempted to push him back, to no avail, "How could I possibly help you?"

"You can teach me what he cannot. You've touched the dark side, don't think I haven't noticed." 

"I am not a Sith."

"Ah, but you've killed one before." 

"I can't possibly teach you how-"

"Please, Master?"

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, glaring at him. Vader leaned back, a slow and easy smile touching his lips. Taunting him without words. It was infuriating.

"Don't call me that." Obi-Wan said quietly, "That's not my title."

"It can be." Vader said sweetly, "It is when you train me, or have you already forsaken the orders of your precious council." 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, not wanting to listen to Vader's sweet words, not wanting to let the pretty little thing get the best of him again. Vader seemed to notice, leaning down and ghosting their lips together. Obi-Wan jerked back, his head hitting the hard wall of the training salle. Vader grinned, this time capturing Obi-Wan's mouth in a kiss. Obi-Wan made a wounded noise, confusion and heat suddenly dropping low in his gut. Was he aroused, or angry? He couldn't tell. 

Vader broke the kiss, his golden eyes half lidded and searching, "Help me." he insisted quietly, "I won't ask again." 

Obi-Wan inhaled quietly, meeting Vader's gaze. The sith looked at him- imploringly, emphatically- begging him once more with his eyes. Oh how he begged so well. Obi-Wan lifted his hand, cupping Vader's cheek and watching the way the sith's eyes blazed and his signature burst to life, a beacon in the dark expanse of the force. For a moment, everything was still. Hushed and desaturated just as it had been in the council chambers when they first met.

"What do I get for helping you?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Vader smiled, taking Obi-Wan's hand and moving to press his lips against the palm.

"Everything." 

_There is no death, there is only the Force._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan: What's in it for me?  
> Vader: I would literally die for you.   
> Thanks for all your support! You can find me on tumblr under the same username! :)


End file.
